thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Beginners Adventures
MAIN CHARACTERS The Beginner : The Beginner is the main character in this series. He is a travelling Time Lord, who runs away a lot (explained in STORY: Encounters ). He is well quite well known around the world and has helped planets more than people think he does. He is also good at making friends, even sometimes with the enemy. Joanna Johnson : Formely known as Jo. Jo is a normal human who has an abnormal skill. She can medel with time which means exectution, she was saved by The Beginner accidently (EPISODE: 2012). She helped The Beginner save Earth from the end of the world (SERIES: 3) Mardock: Mardock is supposably the last person ever in the world. He was evil when trying to hatch up an escape plan, but in the end, The Beginner and him became friends. (EPISODE:End of the Line). The Beginner and him went around, helping themselves and others (SERIES: 2) SMALL ROLES The Doctor: The Doctor is a friend of The Beginner. They first met in the Writer's TARDIS (EPISODE: Old Friends New Friends (in the View of Spike). They then saw each other in World War 2, but the Doctor didn't remember (EPISODE: The War and the Time Crack), they became close friends after that. Sir Grofi: Sir Grofi is a Time Lord who made The Beginner go through the test of a Time Lord. He didn't get into the Beginner's good books (EPISODE: Test of a Time Lord Part 1 ) Sir Grofi's Companion: Sir Grofi's companion didn;t do much, he was punched by the Beginner when he was angry. (EPISODE: Test of a Time Lord Part 1 +2 ) Majestic: Majestic is a cloud creature, living on a cloud in the sky. He took a vital role in the war against the land creatures, with help from The Beginner. They became friends, but The Beginner had to leave (STORY: Encounters ). Gold Statue: The Gold Statue was a trap to get rid of anyone who wanted the calender, created by The Death to divert anyone who tried to stop the curse. (EPISODE: The First Clue). The Writer : The Writer appears in her own TARDIS. They fight for freedom when they are are stuck. (EPISODE: The Time Bubble) Spike Dimentos : Spike appears in the Writer's TARDIS. They fight for freedom when they are stuck. (EPISODE: The Time Bubble) The King: The King plays a small and vital roll. He helped quite a lot defeat the land creatures in the final fall. (STORY: Encounters ). Markson Frost: Mark was the leader of a fighting alien orginization called Alien Institute of Dangerous Discoveries (AIDD or AIoDD). He recruited The Beginner to stop The Forms, and he did. (STORY: The Name of Earth). VILLAINS The Raxoclofalopt Plant: The Plant is a giant plant who fell in a crack and landed in a garden. It ate everything, including the owner and the building. The Beginner stopped him with a little help of sonic. (EPISODE: Attack of the Plant). Time Crack: This villain wasn't really a villain or a time crack. It was a normal being of some sort who took form of a time crack because it was lonely. He was stopped. (EPISODE: The War and the Time Crack) The Rock Kind: The Rock Kind is a distant relative of the weeping angels. The Beginner encountered these and stopped them. (EPISODE: TARDIS in Rome, Return of the Rock Kind) Lord Erdarath: Erdarath was a skeleton in the planet Hell. He was taken over and chased The Beginner. (EPISODE: Skeleton in Hell). Basilisk: The Basilisk is a snake living in the depths of a park. The Beginner recieved a distress signal and landed before it was sent, which ended up with the basilisk. It was stopped with a help of J.K Rowling and her Harry Potter. (EPISODE: Revenge of the Basilisk). Cybermen: The Beginner first fought these men in the wreck of the disaster hotel. The cyberman ended up being a Time Lord. Afterwards, another cyberman ended up making The Beginner regenerate. (EPISODE: The Doctor's Brother, Convertion). The Death: The Death is a Time Lord, father of The Beginner. At first he was The Savior, but turned evil and changed his name. He was killed in a Time Lord duel against The Beginner, but he had a feeling he'd return. (SERIES: 3, -2012, The First Clue, Cave of Curses). Mummy: The mummy was a small villain, a trap set by The Death. The Beginner fought two of them, coming to realisation that he was trapped in the after effect of a time change. (EPISODE: Like Father Like Son). The Land Creatures: (formerly known as Humans). The Land Creatures lived on a land, beneath the clouds. When they weren't allowed to live on the clouds (as decided by the king), they used their war machines (planes) to attack part of cloud, breaking it and turning it smaller until The King changed his mind. With help from The Beginner, they were defeated in the final fall. (STORY: Encounters). The Forms: These rocks with a purple liquid called Sultur going through them, are men who planned to take over Earth a long time ago. They roamed along side them with the Silurians, and lost it all. The planned to flood the Earth with Sultur, to create a planet just for them, but The Beginner managed to stop them (STORY: The Name of Earth) Category:Characters